


一次弄头发的事

by Pacabana



Category: Professional Overwatch RPF
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 08:01:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19001686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pacabana/pseuds/Pacabana
Summary: 本文写作于2018年10月21日。





	一次弄头发的事

**Author's Note:**

> 本文写作于2018年10月21日。

双人性转/百合 注意！

 

\----

“把这一部分头发先压到后面，然后挑这一缕用发棒固定住往上……”  
方星现一边操作一边解说，她松开那缕头发，看着它从卷发棒上富有弹性地垂落下来。她舔了舔并不干燥的嘴唇，抬头看了看镜子，镜子里柳济鸿的目光恰好与她相遇了。  
她清了清嗓子，又把头低下，手指将那缕头发轻轻拨到一边。  
“你很会弄头发嘛……”穿着T恤和宽松运动短裤的大姐姐柳济鸿坐在化妆台前，按照方星现的安排，她的头是不敢动，但是不妨碍她一边欣赏自己逐渐成型的头发，一边挠了挠脸颊。

“其实我也不经常自己弄。”方星现小声地嘟囔着，“是每次上台之前化妆师都帮我做头发。我看了几次就学她的样子……”  
“好啊，那你就直接在我头上上手啦。”柳济鸿哼了一声，她的几束头发又重新垂到耳边，传来一股热气。  
方星现不说话了。  
柳济鸿抬眼一看，这小姑娘脸上表情甚至还有点得意。  
到目前为止效果看上去还可以嘛。柳济鸿也不由得赞叹年轻人学这种事情就是又快又好。她拿起桌上的薯片，塞了一片进嘴，发现已经不脆了。  
今天她们本来打算起床后收拾收拾一起出门约会来着。但是自己的发型被睡得过于蓬乱，用梳子捋了半天也不得劲，柳济鸿都打算干脆扎成马尾然后直接用帽子扣在脑袋上应付过去了，同样还没梳头的方星现却突然出现在她身后，搂住了她的腰：“这样不行，今天济鸿姐要跟我逛街，不可以敷衍。”  
这个人，怎么昨晚就没嫌我头发乱。柳济鸿无奈地屈服了。

 

“你买了卷发棒都从来不用。”方星现翻起她桌上的东西来真是熟门熟路。柳济鸿不知道怎么回答这个问题：“买了东西就一定要用吗？”  
联赛中少有的几位女性选手，媒体对她们的关注度是非常高的，每次上场前都要被化妆师重点关照。柳济鸿其实不太在乎这些，她觉得自己随手绑的马尾辫就很方便了，毕竟大家来现场是看队伍比赛，又不是看她的辫子。  
想到这一点，柳济鸿突然想问方星现为什么在联赛初登场之前突然把她原来那两根麻花辫剪掉了，被剪短的头发整个炸开不说，没过几周她还染了一个更夸张的黄毛。虽说剪了吧，可眼看这半年过去差不多又留起来了吧，这才是最奇怪的。  
柳济鸿觉得当时金灿灿的短发方星现也算可爱，像个小男孩。想到这里她忍不住笑了。

“你怎么给你的头发染过那么多颜色？”

“队里的哥哥们一直都经常往理发店跑，我每次也跟着去了。”方星现的手已经落在柳济鸿脑后的最后一把头发上。  
柳济鸿的目光却投向了身后正在仔细端详效果的女孩。

 

柳济鸿的独家卷发终于成型！方星现满意地把卷发棒搁到了桌子上，就听到了一句兴致勃勃的建议——  
“我也来给你扎辫子吧！现在你的头发应该刚好可以扎成之前的发型了。”  
“什么之前……咦？”  
方星现甚至不知道自己之前扎两个麻花辫的样子还被她济鸿姐留意过。她在一点点惊喜和忐忑不安中坐到了椅子上。

 

\-----

 

半个小时之后，本该出现在柳济鸿脑袋上的那顶棒球帽被方星现戴着出门了。  
她的头皮被扯得好痛。

 

-The End-

 

（我还想槽一点就是柳姐吃了薯片还没洗手就给小方梳头了…(´･ω･`)）


End file.
